


Date Night

by TheBlackEyedPea (orphan_account)



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 07:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheBlackEyedPea
Summary: Lmao this is garbage....enjoy :)#piconeechan





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Tord wiped his sweaty palms on his fancy dress pants. He was standing in front of his dates apartment door. This was his and Tom's first date in what felt like forever, and he didn't want to screw it up. He took one last deep breath before he knocked. 

He heard shuffling on the other side and a few minutes later the door opened to reveal a shorter man in a dark blue suit and black eyes. The way he was dressed left Tord gaping. He looked magnificent. 

“...er.. hello, Tord!” The smaller man said.

Tord shook his head in embarrassment as he realized he had been staring.

“Hey Tom! Ready to go?” He said in a confident voice. Nice save. 

“Yeah, just a sec,” Tom closed his front door and locked it from the outside. With that done the two men made their way out to Tord's car. Tom entered the passenger seat after Tord opened the door for him. He gave a quiet thanks and not soon after they were off. 

After not much time and some small talk later they arrived at their desired destination. It was some expensive ass restaurant Tord had requested. This was the boy's’ fifth date and Tord really needed to pop an important question….The big question…

They entered the doors and soon found themselves seated at a small booth near the back. 

They started talking and as the night dragged on Tord found himself getting more and more nervous.

Soom the waiter came and took their orders and Tord find he just couldn't wait any longer. He made a lame joke that thankfully Tom laughed at. 

There was a pause in their conversation. There was a chance and he took it. 

“Er….Tom?”

Tom looked up from his food. 

“Yes Tord,”

Tord could feel himself sweating. A bead dripping from his forehead. He couldn't do this. But before he could think to stop himself he found he had already blurted it out….loudly...

“Do you like to eat shit? I think it's arousing! Especially when it's eaten! I want to eat shit with you! Alsooo!! What are your thoughts on dead bodies??? 

Tord mentally cursed himself. As Tom looked up at him with a face of shock. There was a moment of still silence. Tord could feel almost all the eyes in the whole damn restaurant looking at him. All of a sudden he saw Tom stand up and leave without another word. 

Tord slammed his head into the table. Man he fucked up. 

 

~~~or it could have ended like this~~~

Tom looked up at him with a face of pure shock and surprise. There was a long silence. Tord could feel the eyes on everyone in the whole damn restaurant on him. Tom suddenly stood up and walked over to Tord. He sat down in his lap and put his arms around his shoulders.

“I thought you'd never ask,”

**Author's Note:**

> Ha you thought he was going to propose didn't y'all?


End file.
